


April 20th, 2420

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	April 20th, 2420

The year is 2420. 402 years in the future. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are out on the streets getting weed bongs as it is April 20th, 2420. 402 years in the future. "Jimmy, I am weed high! Can we get cwassont?" Carl asks Jimmothy Arnold. With his eyes blood shot, he looks at Carl and replies with a staggering, "What?" Jimmy is so high he can't even remember where he was. Sheen and Carl look at each other. "Johnny it seems like you have bong mind. A rare condition where you get so high you lose your mind!" Sheen says to Joshua. Goddard falls from the sky and lands in front of the three amigos. Goddard, who is also blazed out of his fucking mind opens his mouth to reveal a message from God himself. "Greetings Jockstrap Neutron, the only thing to cure your bong mind is to smoke more weed, bro!!!!" said the almighty God. Jambles, staring at the ground, drooling, hears God's message. His eyes go back to pearly white and lifts his head to the sky. "BONG BLAST!!!" he screams. Goddard whips out another bong for Jombo and starts smoking the fattest rips throughout time. The rip was so strong God got high. Jimmy lets out the weed smoke from his lungs, out his mouth, and washes away the poverty, disease, and corruption from the world. His eyes turned blood red and the birds sung the songs of Bob Marely and other Rastafarian singers. But the rip was too strong for Jongle's mortal body. He felt his molecules shredding. Fading away almost. His final words on this Earth... Bong blast. Jimmy falls to the ground, deceased. Carl and Sheen weep as they lost their friend Janky Neutron as well as a fat rip from that bong. Jimmy rises up to heaven and arrive at the pearly gates. "Jimmy... you have released the fattest bong rip that saved the world. What shall you do now that you are in heaven?" God asks. Jimmy stares at the entrance of heaven and says "GOTTA BLAST!" and rips out another bong.

 


End file.
